Let's Go With That
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: Another Big Time Rush in 8th grade story by me...enough said.
1. Winter Break

**A/N Hola mis amigos! Okay another one by moi. Well this one is about a girl named Alexis and her friends. This takes place with the guys in 8****th**** grade. I'm in 8****th**** grade so I'm using some of the things that have happened to me this school year. So sit back, relax, and enjoy…**

_**Pronunciations-**_

_**Ke'ilah=Key•I•lah**_

_**Melkam=Mel•kam**_

**Disclaimer: Alexis is my OC and Ke'ilah and Melkam are real people so I guess they belong to themselves. I also own this plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Winter Break)**

***Alexis's POV***

**January 2, 2011**

**-10:43pm-**

"Yeah. Okay…Really? Oh my gosh! How?...wow. That's so sweet!...Have you told Ke'ilah yet?...okay. You want me to tell her?...Okay. I'll call you back after…bye." I hang up my phone and then dial Ke'ilah's number. It rings once…twice…three times.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hey, guess what happened to Melkam." I start.

"She got in a movie?" she asks excitedly.

"What? Hell no. That's your thing."

"Okay. What happened then?" she asks not as excitedly as before.

"You know Kendall Knight?" I ask.

"Yeah, Hockey captain Kendall."

"Yes him. And you know how I gave him Melkam's number before the break without her knowing?"

"Yeah…" she says. She's starting to sound more excited.

"Well he finally fucking called her!"

"Really! What'd he say? What'd he say?" she shouts into the phone. I start jumping up and down in my spot inside my room.

"He…!" I shout without a breath.

"Wait, what?"

"He. Asked. Her. Out! An she said yes!" I squeal while enunciating each word slowly.

"OMG!OMG!OMG!" she shouts. Even though she's not here I can tell she's jumping up and down. "You're fucking kidding me right?" she asks.

"No, I'm not. She just called me and told me. She wants us to help her get ready because she's like freaking out." I say.

"I would be freaking out too, I mean she got asked out by one of the hottest guys in the grade…no in the school!" she says.

"I mean really. Speaking of the hottest guys in school…" I start. She sighs on her end of the line. "…When are you going to ask out Carlitos?" I ask with a smirk.

"Dude, I can't. Do you know how bad I would feel if he said he didn't like Me." she says.

"If _you _don't _ask him_ you'll never know. You know how he is. He gets all nervous around girls and stuff." I say.

"Whatever." She says. "Hey have you talked to Logan lately?" she asks.

"Uh…yeah earlier today. Why?" I ask.

"No reason." She says with a little lift in her voice.

"Wait, why are asking." I ask a little on defense.

"Just ya know. You guys don't let your obvious attraction get in the way of your friendship." She says.

"We don't like each other like that. We are only friends." I say trying to persuade her.

"No, you and James and Carlos and Kendall are just friends. You and Logan are so in love that you don't even notice it. Have you ever considered trying to see if he likes you more than that?" she asks.

"I don't have to because I _know_ we are only friends." I say.

"Sure." She says sarcastically. "How do you explain that nickname that only he calls you?"

"Friendly nickname." I respond.

"You don't let anyone else call you by that name."

"Yeah well you don't let anyone else call you Bailey. I'm the only one who calls you that." I tell her.

"I hate being called Bailey, you just don't stop saying It." she says curtly. "I have ballet class now. I'll call you later. Kay?"

"Bye." I say. I hang up my cell phone and throw it on my bed. I walk out of my room to the kitchen. I'm Alex by the way. Alexis Zandria Mitchell. I am not related to Logan Mitchell in any way or form to get that out of the way. I'm 13 and I'm in 8th grade. I live here in Minnesota. I'm spending my last week of Winter Break here at home with my mom. My week has mostly been spent with Logan and James because all of my other friends have been busy. These two guys have been my best friends since like 3rd grade. Logan and I started becoming friends because of our last names. We always got paired to work together in class and stuff. After that I became friends with his friends and the same with mine.

I was super bored and I was about to call random people just to ease the boredom. I grab a fiber bar out of the cabinet in the kitchen and head back up stairs to my bedroom. I get there and grab my cell phone. How'd I miss a phone call in 3 minutes? I call the person back and they pick it up on the first ring.

"Hi Zandy!" he says excitedly.

"Someone seems happy. What's up Logan?" I ask him.

"You know how I was begging my dad to let me go to the Wild's hockey game with you guys?" he asks.

"Yeah, you've been bugging him for weeks now." I say while biting at my cuticle.

"Well he finally caved! I can go with you guys next week!" He says excitedly.

"That's great! Now we can all go together. Oh have you heard the news?"

"What happened?"

"Well Kendall asked Melkam out. And they are going on a date tomorrow."

"Wow. That's what he was so happy about."

"I guess so."

"Hey you want to go to the park later?"

"It's like 20 degrees outside dude. You really want to go to the park?"

"Yeah."

"That's not very safe Logan. As a doctor I'd think you'd know that" I tell him. He snorts on his end and then I giggle. "We could watch a movie here instead. I just got In Living Color the 2nd season." I offer.

"Sounds great. What time can I come over?"

"Whenever you feel like it. My mom won't mind." I tell him.

"Okay see you soon." He says. I hang up my phone and put it on my table top. I flip on the T.V and All About the Benjamins is on. I turn up the volume and then went to my closet. I pull on some PJ bottoms and a mismatch long sleeve shirt. I pull my hair up and put my swag glasses on. If you want to know, my swag glasses are some black 3D glasses with the lenses out. I just wear my swag glasses when I feel like it.

"ALEXIS! I need you down here!" My mom yells.

"Coming mommy!" I shout back. I run down the stairs and stop in the living room. My mom stands there with her arms over her chest. "What?" I ask.

"You didn't fix the lawn mower yet." she says.

"Oh yeah, about that. It's not technically broken it just needs a new spark plug." I tell her. "We also need to get some more oil for it. Granddaddy told me how to start it too, so I can start it now."

"Great. Thank you my little boy girl." She says while rubbing my head of hair.

"That makes me sound transgendered mom. I don't like being called a boy girl. How about Rosie?" I ask.

"Rosie?" she asks while sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, like Rosie the Riveter from the World War times." I try to explain.

"Whatever floats your boat sweetie." She says while rolling her eyes. I sigh.

"It's okay if Logan comes over today right?" I ask.

"Sure I don't care. Just make sure you clean up what you mess up. When does school for you start?" she asks while flipping through T.V channels.

"2 days." I reply sadly. It felt like just yesterday the break started. "Today is the 2nd right?" I ask my mom. She looks at her cell phone.

"January 2nd. Yeah. Alex do you mind putting a Corona in the freezer for me?" she asks.

"Rinse it off first?" I ask. She nods her head and I go to the kitchen. I grab a Corona out the refrigerator and rinse it off then put it in the freezer. "I'll be upstairs!" I tell her.

"Clean up your room while you're up there." she tells me.

"Okay." she says. I'm not going to clean my room. It'll just get back messed up so there's no use in cleaning it. I jog back up the stairs to my room. I grab my green iPod and start playing Hey Ya by Outkast.

_My baby don't mess around _

_Because she loves me so_

_And this I know for shooo…_

_Uh, but does she really wanna _

_But can't stand to see me_

_Walk out the door…_

_Don't try to fight the feelin'_

_Cause the thought alone is killing me right now_

_Uh, thank god for mom and dad_

_For sticking two together_

'_Cause we don't know hooowww…_

_UH!_

I start dancing around my room and singing along to the song. The chorus comes up and I break into the hand movements.

_Heeeyyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeeyyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeeyyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeeyyy… yaaaaaa_

_Heeyy… yaaaaaa_

I rap with André 3000 and kill it.

_You think you've got it _

_Ohh, you think you've got_

_But got it just don't get it _

_Till' there's nothing at_

_…_

_We get together_

_Ohh, we get together_

_But separate's always better when there's feelings _

__

_If what they say is "Nothing is forever"_

_Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes, then what makes-_

I get tapped on my shoulder and trip right over my bed. I land with a thud on my back. I pull out my ear buds and peak over the bed. Logan was standing there with an amused look on his face. I jumped up and brushed myself off. He starts laughing at my disheveled appearance.

"Nice rapping." He says. I scowl at him.

"Shut up ass hole. You don't just barge into a girls room when she's rapping." I tell him.

"As I recall you told me to just come in. And as you can see…" he starts gesturing to himself. "…I did." He says with a smirk. I grab a pillow off my bed and throw it at him, but he catches it mid air.

"Yeah well still." I say. I notice he's in some PJs. A long sleeve black shirt and long plaid pants. "Are you planning to spend the night?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I was hoping I could. My dad's kind of mad at me now." He says sheepishly.

"What did you do?" I ask him.

"I might have called him a dick? But he wasn't supposed to hear it!" he tells me.

"Great job Logie, that was really great." I say sarcastically. "You can stay here though, I don't mind at all." I say. He smiles his handsome smile.

"Yes!" he says triumphantly. I smile and walk over to him. I snatch my pillow out of his hand and throw it back on my bed. I walk to my T.V and put in the In Living Color DVD.

"I'm gonna go pop some popcorn." I tell him.

"I'll help you." He says. I give him a skeptical look.

"Okay then…" I say. We both go to the kitchen and then my mom walks in.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell." He says and then pauses. "That never stops sounding weird."

"Hey Logan honey." She tilts her head. "Are you spending the night?" she asks.

"If it's okay with you." He says. She looks at me. I throw my hands in the air.

"I just found out." I tell her.

"Okay well I'm fine with it." she says. We both smile as she walks to her room down the hall. I open the top cabinet. The popcorn is too high for me to reach.

"Need me to get it?" he asks.

"Nope. I got this." I tell him. I jump on the counter and then grab the box. I toss it down to Logan and jump down off the counter. "Ta-da!" I say. He rolls his eyes and takes out a bag of butter popcorn. He pushes the button for popcorn and we just wait. He starts shuffling his feet and it looks like he wants to say something. I wonder what on his mind.

"Zandy…" he starts. I look at him expectantly. He sighs and then recloses his mouth as the microwave beeps. Better luck next time. I grab the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and pour it in a bowl on the counter.

"Hot sauce?" I ask him. He shakes his head with a disgusted look. I shrug. "Your loss." I say grabbing the Louisiana hot sauce. Logan grabs the bowl and takes it up stairs with me close behind. I sit down on the floor as he pushes the play button and then sits next to me. We sit in a comfortable silence and watch the movie. Damn it I need I bowl or cup or something. I search around my room until I find a cup on my dresser. Please let it be clean. I get up and look in the cup…it looks like water. I sniff the cup. I look at Logan who's looking at me confused. I smile as I get a thought.

"Hey Logie…can you taste this and see if it's water?" I ask him.

"No!" he exclaims.

"Pretty please." I say with puppy eyes.

"Nope." He says crossing his arms.

"If you don't, I'm emptying the whole bottle of hot sauce in the popcorn." I threaten.

"You wouldn't…" he says. I stand up and eye the bottle.

"Try me." I say with an evil grin. He snatches the cup out of my hand and sniffs it too. "Just lick it already!" I command. He sticks his tongue in the cup and I snicker.

"It's water." he says handing me the cup. I look at the cup once he gives it back to me.

"I don't think I want this anymore." I say putting the cup down. I sit back next to him and grab a handful of popcorn. I pour some hot sauce on the popcorn in my hand. Logan glares at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You made me lick that cup and you didn't even use it! What if it hadn't been water? That could have killed me!" he yells.

"Yes _could _being the main word. You didn't die though." I say with a smile. I bite the spicy popcorn in my hand. "Yummy." I say.

"You make me sick sometimes, you know that right?" Logan says disgusted.

"Yeah, Yeah!" I say with my mouth fill with popcorn.

"GO TO SLEEP GUYS!" my mom yells from down stairs.

"Yes mother!" I yell back to her in an English accent. I finish the food in my hand and wipe the crumbs off on my pants.

"Sleeping arrangement?" I ask Logan while sitting on my bed.

"You want the bed? Or are you okay with sharing the bed cause truthfully I don't want to sleep on the floor." He tells me.

"I understand that, you can sleep in the bed with me but, you sleep at the bottom." I tell him.

"Fine with me." he says with a smile. I crawl to the top of my bed and hand him a pillow. He gets in the bed and takes the pillow.

"Night Logan." I say snuggling under the covers.

"Night Zandy." He says sleepily. I drift off to sleep after turning off the lamp light.

**-Next Morning-**

**-January 3, 2011-**

**-9:36am-**

I woke up in the morning and yawned. I yawn while sitting up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I notice I was holding onto something. I don't remember bringing officer cuddles to bed. He's my stuffed animal doggy. Wait, cuddles doesn't have black hair or a...

"Oh shit!" I yell while rolling out of my bed straight to the floor with a loud thump. The landing woke Logan up.

"Wh-what happened?" he asks while rubbing his eyes. Oh my gosh. How would I say that we were pretty much cuddling, and I had my head on his chest without freaking him out?

"Um…I was sleeping next to you." I say. That's the simple way to say it I guess.

"So, what the big deal?" he asks.

"We were like holding each other kind of, like hugging like, and you have a little…um…morning wood thing going on." I say blushing. He lifts up the blanket, goes wide-eyed, and then groans.

"Kill me now." He mumbles. I resist the urge to giggle.

"I'm going down stairs to get a Poptart while you…" I wave my hands in the air. "…fix yourself up." I tell him. I run out of my room and down the stairs. That was awkward as hell. I start giggling about the situation. Logan had a hard on. That's a fisrt. I put 2 chocolate chip Poptarts in the toaster.

I peak in my mom's room and see that she's fast asleep. Thank god. She would ask questions, questions that would involve how I slept, questions that would lead to awkwardness, which would lead to…the talk. I shiver at the thought. I tip toe back into the kitchen and the Poptarts popped. I walk over to them and put them on a plate. I grab the milk and pour two cups. I put them on the bar in the kitchen and I sit down on the stool.

Logan walks into the kitchen awkwardly and sits down next to me.

"So about earlier…" I start. He puts his hand up in a stop motion.

"Please don't mention it. Just…don't." he says while blushing. I scoot the Poptart plate to him.

"You…wanna Poptart?" I ask him. He breaks a piece of and eats it. Next thing I know my mom is stumbling into the kitchen in her blue robe. She yawns and sees us at the bar.

"Morning kids…Alex later on I need you to go get some wood from outside. I need it for the fire" Me and Logan groan. "What's wrong? Maybe Logan will help you go get the wood." Logan groans and I can't stop myself anymore. I burst out laughing and fall out of my chair. I start rofling and crying at the same time. He face palms and my mom shakes her head and goes back in her room.

"Dude!" Logan says to me.

"Sorry…can't help…it." I say while catching my breath. I wipe my eyes and climb onto the stool again. "That was funny. I'm really sorry dude." I tell him. He looks mortified. I put my arm around his shoulder and hug him. "It's okay. It's a natural thing. I don't really know what to say but, yeah." I pull away and stand up. It's my last day of freedom before school starts and I'm going to watch some Power Rangers." I tell him. Yeah S.P.D emergency! I'm a Ranger.

"I still don't feel like going home yet." he says.

"I guess you can stay for a while longer." I tell him. He jumps up and runs back upstairs. Wow, and I'm supposed to be the weird one?

**A/N Okay well this story just came up when I thought I lost my flash drive so it's almost the same as the other 8****th**** grade one, but it'll change with time. anyways I'm getting bombarded with ideas and stuff so I've been going back and forth from story to story. I'm going to go insane! Anyway review and let me know if this is one I should keep my attention on and really work on. **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	2. Bak 2 Skool

**A/N I'm still going to keep working on this story cuz I like it. Here is chaotic chapter 2…not really chaotic. I just wanted to use that word…**

**Disclaimer: If BTR were mine, I wouldn't be writing stories on this website:)**

**Chapter 2**

**(Bak 2 Skool)**

**January 4, 2011**

***Alexis's POV***

**-6:30am-**

_So we head out the front door_

_Open the garage door_

_Then I open the car doors_

_And we get in those car doors_

_Put my key in the ignition_

_And then I turn it sideways_

_Then we fasten our seat belts_

_As we pull out the driveway_

_Then we drive to the drive-thru_

_Heading off to the drive-thru_

_We're approaching the drive thru_

_Getting close to the drive-thru!_

_Almost there at the drive-thru_

_Now we're here in the drive-thru_

_Here in line at the-_

I push the snooze button on my phone turning off the alarm. Ugh, I hate going back to school after a break. They shouldn't tease us, and give us a little bit of a break, just to go back to more weeks of school. I roll out of my bed and onto the pillows on the floor. I push myself off and rub the sleep and crud out of my eyes.

"Alex! Get up!" my mom shouts.

"I'm already up!" I shout back. I hear her shuffling around down stairs. I groan and get off the floor. Stretch and yawn, brush teeth, grab clothes. The regular routine. I grab my clothes and put them on the floor. I plop down next to it and sit on the ground. I wonder if the floor is as comfortable as it looks. I lie down on the floor, and I'm immediately shrouded by darkness.

:

:

:

"Alex, get your lazy ass up! We are going to be late if you don't get up off this floor. I have a bucket of water, and I'm not afraid to use It." my mom says. I shoot up off the floor and grab my clothes. My mom walks out my room without a bucket. Aw man she lied to me. It worked getting me up though. I quickly pull on my clothes. "I'm leaving in 5 minutes." My mom shouts from down stairs. I pull up my hair into a high ponytail, making I seem way longer than it really is. Why does that happen?

I wash my face, grab my backpack and run down stairs right as my mom opens the door. I zoom out to her champagne colored BMW. She unlocks the door and I throw my book bag in the trunk. I climb in the shotgun seat and go right back to sleep. Sweet sweet serenity.

_**~*A sleep filled ride later*~**_

"Alexis, get up. We're at school." I get softly shaken by my shoulder as my mommy tries to wake me up. I yawn and look at my cell phone.

"It's only 7:29. The school doesn't open until 8. Everyone is still outside." I whine with my eyes closed again.

"To bad. Get your sleepy butt up, and go wait with the rest of the kids." She says with her eyes narrowed. I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt. I yawn again and rub my eyes to make sure I don't have crap in them.

"Is the trunk open?" I ask my mom. She pops the trunk, and then I climb out the car. "Bye mom. I'll see you after school." I tell her. She nods. I grab my bag, slam the trunk, and walk across the sidewalk. I wave as she drives off. I look at the front of the school…no one is out here. Well maybe they let everyone in early.

I look at the time on my phone again. Holy crap! It's 8:29 not 7:29! I'm going to be late! 1 minute is not enough time to get to homeroom. I sprint down the campus sidewalk to the front door of the school. I swing it open hard and then run to class. My foot reaches the inside of the classroom right as the bell for the school day dings. I sigh and plop down in my regular seat next to Logan. I let my head fall and hit my arms on the desk. The Activboard comes on and the morning announcements start. Logan leans over in his seat.

"What happened? You're usually never this close to being late to class." he whispers. I grunt in response. I lift my head up to look at him.

"I was getting dressed, and then I-" the pledge comes on interrupting me in the middle of my sentence. We all stand up and face the flag.

_I pledge allegiance to the flag_

_Of the United States of America_

_And to the republic, for which it stands_

_One nation; under god, indivisible_

_With liberty and justice for all._

Moment of silence was next. I leaned back over.

"I fell asleep on the ground when I sat in the floor in my room. I slept for like 15 minutes laying on the floor. And you know how I don't live in the school district; well the traffic was bad too." I whisper to him. He smirks and raises his eyebrow.

"You fell asleep…on…the floor?" he asks.

"Yes. It was surprisingly comfortable." I say with a shrug. I lay my head my arms but keep facing him.

"You seem really sleepy." He observes. I roll my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." I whisper. I look towards the teacher to make sure she didn't hear my bad language because, according to teachers, profanity is bad enough for a person to sit in a room for like an hour. He rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair.

"Top lockers." My teacher says. I get up so I can go to my locker. Poor bottom locker people. I smirk at my thought. Logan's a bottom locker. Haha. I get to my locker and turn the combination 02-04-16. I pop open my locker and pull out my health folder, a pencil, and my _Linger _by _Maggie Stiefvater_ and then head to chorus.

I get to the chorus room and am immediately squeezed to a point where breathing is hard. I cough signaling the person to let go. They do.

"I love you so much right now!" Melkam tells me.

"Uh, what for?" I ask her.

"For getting me my boyfriend." She squeals.

"Getting you a boyfriend?" I ask slowly. Oh yeah! "Oh yeah, the date…wait, did you say boyfriend?" I re-ask. She makes another squeally noise and then starts jumping up and down.

"Oh my freaking god! Really? How'd that happen?" I ask her.

"The date was like awesome. We talked and stuff and then he just asked me. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. BTW you and Ke'ilah are like masters at fashion." She says.

"Why thank you." I say with an English accent and a bow. She giggles and then stops. She starts hitting my shoulder.

"Quiet, quiet, be cool." She says.

"Cool? I don't know the meaning of cool." I tell her while spinning to face the door. Kendall and James are walking into the chorus room while talking animatedly. I roll my eyes. "We've know them for years now. How are you still getting nervous and stuff around them?" I ask her. "He's your boyfriend now why?"

"I don't know! I just do get nervous." She says while biting her lip. Next thing I know I am being picked up _again _but this time spun around at the same time.

"James put me down before I hurt your hair." I threaten. He hastily puts me down and backs up while holding his hair down. "Nice to see you too James." I say sarcastically. He smiles. "How's it going Kendall?" I ask. He gives me a big hug and then lets me go. I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Have a fun weekend?" I ask. His eyes go wide and a blush spreads on his cheeks. Melkam starts coughing violently. I giggle.

"I sense happiness." Ke'ilah says coming into the room. She puts her arms around Kendall and Melkam. "And here's the couple of the hour." She says with a cheeky grin. They both blush again and Kendall pulls his black beanie farther down over his head. Carlos and Logan come into the room and notice the blush on their friend's face. All three of the guys start making kissy noises at Kendall.

"Shut up!" he say as his blush deepens. Ke'ilah moves away and walks over to me.

"We did good." She says. I turn to her incredulously.

"We?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay you…you know what I mean!" she exclaims. I smile a little and flick part of her fedora. She swats my hand away. "Don't touch the fedora."

"You mean touch it like this?" I ask flicking it again.

"Yes like that." she says.

"Or like this?" I ask while pulling it down over her head. I take off running as she pulls it back up. She takes of behind me and I start laughing. I run and hide behind Logan.

"HUMAN SHIELD!" I yell while grabbing his shoulders and holding him in front of me. She stops and folds her arms over her chest then gets a smirk on her face.

"I'm not going to keep running after you while you're hiding behind your boyfriend. I'm not trying to attack him" she says.

"He is not my boyfriend." I say.

"I am not her boyfriend." Logan says at the same time.

"Oh really?" James asks while looking at my hands with a smirk. I look back at my hands and notice that I was still holding his shoulders. I quickly let go and we both step away from each other. All of our friends start laugh and me and Logan start blushing.

And the day has officially begun…

:

:

:

The school day went a lot faster than I expected. 7th period was my last class of the day and my favorite by far. Science. Science is my stress relieving subject; I just love it to pieces. The only down side of today...we're picking lab partners. Now you may not think this is such a bad thing, _but_ it's different when you're in a class with…Jenny Tinkler. I walk into Ms. O'C-B's (O' Connell-Barlow) class and sit at my table with Jenny, Kendall, and Ke'ilah.

Kendall and Ke'ilah were both looking worried. So it isn't just me.

"Hi guys! How'd your winter break go?" Jenny asks excitedly.

"F-f-f-fine." We all say.

"How was yours?" I ask her.

"Great!" she exclaims. She jumps out of her chair and ends up smacking Ke'ilah in the face. She falls back in her chair. Jenny cringes. "Sorry." she says apologetically. She reaches out to help Ke'ilah up.

"No!" she exclaims while putting her hands out. "I'll get up myself. You just sit back down." she commands. Jenny sits down and Ke'ilah pulls herself up. Kendall and I scoot back.

"Hello everybody. Welcome back and I hope you guys had a fun break." Ms. O'C-B says while coming into the room. A chorus of agreement sounds and stuff fill the room. "Okay quiet down." she says. A then a bunch of people says "SHH" making the room noisier. She stays where she is and waits for our class to quiet down. I smile at how immature we are for our age.

"How was your break Ms. O'C-B?"Someone in the back of the room asks.

"Fine thank you Nate." She says. "Alright, now everyone will pair up for lab partners." She says.

"Do we get to choose our own partners?" James asks from the table across from us.

"No. I'm choosing based on who you haven't worked with much this year." she says. Everyone groans. She goes to her white Mac laptop.

"Ke'ilah Bailey, Uriah Anderson. Tammy Edwards, Donna Thompson. Gabriella McLain, James Diamond. Carrie Persons, Nate Skully. Summer Berry, Nadia Sullivan. Mohammed Sidi, Mark Jones. Miriam Groves, Armani Duffie. Morgan Harrison, Kyle Kitchens. Kendall Knight, Buddy Simmons. And lastly Alex Mitchell and Jenny Tinkler." She says. Jenny smiles and I almost pass out. This is homicide. I am going to die before the end of the semester with Jenny. "Go sit with your partners." She says.

All the students get up and move around. Jenny comes around the table to my side. James and Buddy move to the opposite side of the table.

"Ready to get an A partner?" Jenny asks while putting an arm around my shoulder. I tense up and prepare to get hurt. Nothing happens and I exhale.

"Yeah…_partner_." I say. I pull her arm off of me and scoot a little farther away.

"Oh glue!" she says when she sees a bottle of glue on the table. She can't hurt anybody with white glue…can she? Whatever. I spread my hands out on the table.

"Okay guys. I think we are going to work on compounds and chemical changes. So this is going to be pretty fun. We get to mix stuff together!" I exclaim happily.

"Is anything going to blow up?" Gabriella asks with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't think so. If we do it right it won't…will it?" James asks me.

"There might be a few explosions, but not any hazardous stuff." I say.

"Jenny put down the glue!" Ms. O'C-B says.

"Okay!" she yells back. She slams the bottle of glue down on the table. Right onto my hand. I scream a high pitched scream. I grab my hand and hold it. A few tears fall from my eyes. I should have known better. This hurts so freaking much. Damn it. Why did I get paired with her?

"Alex, go to the nurses office now." Ms. O'C-B tells me. "Ke'ilah can you walk with her to the office?"

"Yes ma'am." Ke'ilah responds. I choke on a sob.

"Alex, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Let me look at it." Jenny says panicking.

"NO!" everyone says at the same time. She sits back in her chair and then pouts. I feel kind of bad for Jenny. She can't help her clumsiness. Ke'ilah writes a pass and we walk out of the room. I make faces of pain each time my fingers moves.

"Stop crying. You'll feel better in a few minutes." Ke'ilah says. I sniffle and nod my head. I'm not good with pain. "Ms. Carrie. I think Alex's hand is broken." She tells the nurse.

"Let me guess. Jenny?" she asks. I nod. She she gives me a sympathetic look. "Ke'ilah go back to class so I can take a look at her hand."

"Alright Ms. C. I hope you feel better Lexi." Ke'ilah says as she walks out of the room. I'm left with Ms. Carrie and a possibly broken right hand.

"Alex, this may hurt a little but I need to test if its fractured." She says while grabbing my hand. She moves it around. "Does this hurt?" she asks.

"No." I reply. She moves it again. I wince and then suck air through my teeth.

"I don't think it's broken. It may just be sore for a while." she tells me.

"Okay." I say simply.

"Okay let's put some ice on it and I need you to take some acetaminophen." She says.

"Aceta what now?" I ask confused. She gives me a small smile as she hands me a bottle of pills. "Tylenol?"

"Yep." She says. I take the ice bag and put it on my hand. "Say ahh." She commands.

"Ahhh." I open my mouth and she pops in two pain killers. I swallow and sit there with my hand covered in ice and my hand throbbing under.

"Just stay here until they call the buses." She says. I nod and stay in the room and she leaves. How am I supposed to write now?

***After school***

**-7:57pm-**

"Ma, can you please get me taken out of that science class?" I beg my mom at home. "I mean look at my hand!" I show her my bandaged hand. "Can I at least stay home from school for tomorrow?" I ask. She looks at my hand and then sighs.

"Alexis." She starts. "I really don't want you to miss a day of school because of Jenny. Isn't she your friend?" she asks.

"Well…yeah." I say.

"And haven't you known her for a while now?"

"Yes."

"My point exactly. Now you are going to school tomorrow whether you like it or not. Now go get your clothes ready for tomorrow." she commands. I hang my head and pout. I hate it when she makes a good point. But I still don't want to go to school tomorrow. I puff out some air and then go back to my room.

"So bored. So so sooo bored." I say aloud to myself. "Maybe I could call someone. No, they might think I'm a stalker person." I grab my phone and put it in my left hand. I can do this. I try to text but, I am failing miserably. "Stupid ass phone." I mumble. I throw it onto my bed. This is going to be a long next few days.

**A/N and done. Okay I'm going to try and do a schedule. Like once a week I will update every story one day on the same day. So I'll try to stick to it but I doubt I'll be able to stick to it. well do I really need to tell you to review?**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	3. Science Partners

**A/N TADA! RANDOM THOUGHTS AND WORDS! Okay now on a serious note. I have something very important to say…hi! I bet you thought it was important. Well you were wrong! Sorry, a little too excited for summer finally being here. **_**Any**_** who. Back to the next chapter. I got a lot more visitors than I thought and I thank you all! Now for my apologies. I am reaaallllllyyyy sorry for not updating in like a month and I know a bunch of you wish to rip out my hair. But here is an update…I might even put up 2. I'll see how I feel…**

**Disclaimer: Really? Really is this necessary? If I owned Big Time Rush not only would I not be writing but I'd be hanging out with them at this moment. Soooo you know I don't own them. I do however own my Plizot (Plot) and Alexis Zandria Mitchell (No touchy!)**

**Chapter 3**

**(Science Partners)**

**January 5, 2011**

***Alexis POV***

**-3:25pm-**

"Switch with me!"

"No!"

"Switch with me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Pretty please? I'll never ask you for anything again. Promise."

"You're lying. We both know that."

"…okay true, but please!"

"SHHHH!" the whole class says. I sit back in my seat and start working on my work sheet. James and I had been whispering back and forth for the past 20 minutes. I was trying to get him to switch lab partners with me, but the guy won't budge. Apparently he and Jenny have had a rocky past involving him being injured severely several times. Meaning a broken arm from marbles, and surgery on a paper cut. That got a 'WTF?' look from me.

I came back to school with my hand still bandaged up. I'm still kind of pissed I'm paired with the most destructive kid in the world! I mean who almost breaks someone's hand with an empty glue bottle? Come on! I sigh and turn on the puppy eyes.

"Pwetty pwetty pwease Jamie? I'll own you big time." I say with a quivering bottom lip. I get my eyes to turn liquidy (A trick I use on lots of people). He looks around the room and then finally sighs.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine! Just don't cry…I don't like making people cry." He says. A huge smile breaks out on my face.

"YES!" I yell.

"SHHHH!" everyone yells. I sink in my seat but keep smiling. Now I just hope James will come out alive. I go back to my science worksheet.

"Au=Gold, C=Carbon, Ag=Silver, Fe=Iron, Si=Silicon." I say aloud to myself. Of course I whisper, because if I don't I'll seem like a retard. Don't want that now do I? I look to the clock and see we have like 30 seconds left of class. She isn't going to dismiss us until the bell rings, but I'm going to start packing up anyway. I grab my Spanish notebook, agenda, my book _Gone_, and my science notebook. I stick my pencil into my ponytail and hold my binders and stuff.

_***DING-DING-DING-DING***_

I jump out of my seat, put my chair on the table and scramble out of the classroom. I run to my locker and spin in my combination. I throw in my books, snatch out my book bag, and slam my locker shut. I wrap my scarf around my neck, and pull on my big bulky green coat. I need to find Ke'ilah before she goes home. I find her closing her locker down the hallway.

"Ay! Ke'ilah! Wait a sec before you leave!" I shout to her. She turns around and sees me running towards her. I see her roll her eyes. Yeah she knows what's coming. I stop next to her and cross my arms over my chest. I raise an eyebrow. "So…Bailey." I start. She groans from me calling her Bailey. "It has been like 3 days since the break ended. This, you and Carlos thing, needs to be fixed! You have made no attempt, at all, to see if he likes you!" I say while throwing my hands in the air. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I…just don't know what to do." She admits.

"If I proved to you that he actually likes you, will you go for it?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"It's worth a shot." I pull my little at&t Samsung phone out of my pocket. "…wait, wait, wait. What the hell are you doing?" she asks panicky. I dial in Carlos's number and put it on speaker. "…aw you bastard." She says to me with a glare. I give her a sarcastic smirk. He picks up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_ Carlos's peppy voice asks.

"Sup Carlitos. I have a question for you." I tell him. Ke'ilah starts biting her lip and shaking her head back and forth rapidly. She should have known this would happen sooner or later.

"_Shoot."_ He says.

"Do you like Ke'ilah?" I ask simply.

"_Yeah, of course."_ He says.

"I mean like, like like her." I say going back to preschool ways. I have to do that sometimes with my little Carlitos. The line went silent for a few seconds, I glanced at Ke'ilah. She was clutching her fist so hard they were turning pale. The halls were thinning out leaving about 10 kids walking around now.

"_I mean yeah. I do she's so cool and stuff. She's like the only person who, as you guys put it, 'is a crazy as me'…bu-bu-but don't tell her! I d-d-don't think she likes me l-like that." _he says kind of sadly. Ke'ilah snatches the phone out of my hand and I start smirking.

"No, no, no, Carlos I do like you! Like, like you like you." She says. I snatch the phone back from Ke'ilah before Carlos answers.

"Change of plans Carlos. Tell James and Logan to wait for me, and I'll let you and Ke'ilah walk together to your house." I tell him.

"_GREAT IDEA!"_ he screams into the phone. I pull it away from my ear and wince. I smile as Ke'ilah starts jumping up and down. Yes I am a matchmaking GENIUS!

"We are at her locker. Where are the guys?" I ask him.

"_Kendall is walking Melkam home and we are out in front of the school."_ He says. I hear someone yelling in the background. _"Logan says that they are freezing they're asses off out here…and that if you don't hurry up you are walking alone."_ I gasp.

"I'm on my way. Bye." I say hanging up my phone before he answers. "See ya later Bailey." I tell Ke'ilah. She scowls at me and shoots me a bird. I smile like she complemented my outfit and high tail it out of the school. I pass Carlos while I'm sprinting out of the school. I run out the double doors and I run smack into Logan, knocking him down with me. We end up on the ground on top of each other. On our stomachs, and our little clouds of breaths mixing together.

"EHEM!" James says loudly. I look up at him and jump off of Logan. My cheeks feel unusually warm compared to the cold Minnesota air. I duck my head down trying to hide my blush. God damn it. "Anyways…" James starts once Logan and I manage to face him again. We head to Logan's house. "…glad you finally decided to come out. We were about to take off without you…More like I was about to leave without you, Logan was going to wait." James tells me. Again my cheeks were burning. If I could bang my head on a wall right now…I would. I really would.

"So..." Logan starts. "…you guys choose your lab partners yet?" he asks. I raise up my left –wrapped up- hand.

"I had Jenny, but James switched with me. Now I'm with Gabby." I say. Logan sucks in a breath.

"You're going to die dude." Logan says with a smirk. James pushes Logan, making him fumble. I stifle a giggle and keep walking. A brittle wind blows by and I stop walking so I can shiver. I yelp out a little. Both guys turn and face me.

"Uhhh, what was that about?" James asks. I scrunch up my nose and it stays stuck scrunched up.

"I kind of got in a habit of yelping like a puppy when I get shivers." I say while shrugging. "…I think my nose is frozen." I tell them. I go cross eyed to look at my nose.

"And you're telling us why?" Logan asks.

"I don't know. Just thought you guys would want to know." I say with a smile. We keep walking to Logan's house in a comfortable silence. When I see his house I start humming to myself to keep myself warm. Neither of the boys notice and I continue humming. Logan unlocks the door to the house and we all pile in the warm house. I start taking off the heavy clothes and actually start saying the lyrics to the song I was humming.

"Sing cuz yo mama yo mama yo mama says. She says yo mama yo mama yo mama what? What yo mama says she says? I'm busy makin babies, greasy babies slidin off the gravies in the..."

"Now what are you doing?" James asks me while flicking his hair out of his face. 'Interrupting my song-singing' dude says what now?

"Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Another song off of that show." Logan explains.

"Ah Logie, you know me too well." I say. James rolls his eyes and flops down on Logan's couch. I follow suit and walk over to the couch. James grabs me from behind and pulls me onto his lap. I try to wriggle free, but truthfully I'm like super weak. I sigh and try to pry his arms off of me.

"James, can you please let me go?" I ask. He tightens his grip and he is practically squeezing the life out of me.

"No." he says simply.

"I'm about to lick your arm." I threaten. He lets go and I stand up. I see Logan shooting daggers at him and then James looking very smug. Pervert. Boys…what can you do about them? I ignore their looks at one another and sit in the spot in between the two of them. "So…anyone going to turn on the T.V?" I ask the guys. They both look towards the blank T.V screen and I see a light bulb click in their heads. I face palm and stand back up.

"I have to do everything around here. You j-trains…Stupid lazy ass boys." I mumble under my breath. I grab the remote off the T.V and sit down. I click the on button and the T.V flickers on. Logan takes the remote out of my hand and changes it to a hockey game. Oh hell no. I snatch it back and change it to a basketball game.

"No. Hockey." James says taking the remote and changing it to hockey. I glare at him and take it back.

"Basketball." I declare. I stare at him while glaring at him. With my attention on James, Logan takes the remote and changes it to hockey again.

"Nope. Hockey." He says. I jump out off my seat. I back away from the couch and then scowl.

"Fine! I don't want to watch the damn T.V with you dudes anyway." I say. "I'll watch T.V in Logan's room." I say. I stomp out of the room and to Logan's bedroom.

"Wait, Zandy…" Logan calls after me. I open the door and quietly shut it. I walk in the room and just look around. He has a full wall with just books on it. He's like the only 8th grader in the universe who reads medical manuals. I pull out one of the medical books and turn to a random page. 'How to treat severe bleeding'? okaaayyyy then… a piece of notebook paper fall out of the book. I raise my eyebrows and drop the book on the ground. I bend to pick up the folded sheet.

It had the sloppy writing of an 8 year old. It was a homemade Valentine's Day card. A smile finds its way onto my face. I remember this! We were in like 3rd grade and I thought I was like in love with Logan. I made this for him for Valentine's Day and he was so grossed out. Girl's had cooties back then…or so he told me. He actually kept it though. It said:

**Roses are red**

**Voilets are blu…**

**I LUV YOU!3 **

Then on the back it said:

**Dear logie, wen we get older we are gonna be maried and have like 60bagilion babies! We gonna live in a castle an have a pet unicorn name CHARLIE! Love Alexis Zandria Mitchell.**

I smirk. Big dreams I had. There were hearts and little doodles all over the page. I pick the book back up, fold the paper, and place it in the cover. I slide it on the shelf and go back to my original task. What was it? T.V? I don't care anymore, I feel all giddy and warm inside. I leave the room and see James grabbing his coat.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Home. My mom wants me to be home now." He tells me.

"Oh." I say. I walk over and give my buddy a hug. Can't keep Ms. Diamond waiting. He tells Logan and I bye as he walks out the door. I skip over to Logan on the couch. He gives me a weird look as I smile a really large –probably scary- smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.

"Cooties huh?" I ask with a smirk. He gives me a confused look. So clueless. "You use to think girls had cooties. Yet you kept that card I gave you in 3rd grade." I say. Realization hits him. He starts turning red. He's so cute when he blushes…HOLD THE PHONE! I _know_ I didn't effin think that. That's gross thinking about my best friend like that. His phone rings. He looks at it.

"It's Ella. I need to take this." He says. My smirk disappears. He gets up and walks out of the room. Ella? I hate that girl. I had found out that Logan is bringing her to the hockey game Saturday. Girl is a bitch. I don't know what he sees in her. I don't think she likes me either though. I cut her hair with some safety scissors in 4th grade when sand she won't get over it. I mean it was one time. Chick doesn't know how to take a joke.

Logan comes back in the room with a big ass grin. This does not look good.

"Ella's going to ride with us to the game. Her mom can't bring her, so I offered her a ride." He says. I grit my teeth.

"Fine with me." I say after a few seconds. He starts talking, but I stare at the wall. Why Ella of all people? I mean yeah she's like blonde and pretty and all that crap but Ella?...am I getting jealous? What the fuck is wrong with me lately? I guess I do maybe like Logan. Well I mean I've known him for a while now, and he is cool…and smart, and funny, and his dimples are ah-dorable.

"ZANDY!" Logan yells in my face. I snap out of my daydream. Dazed, I try to pay attention to what he was saying. I guess it's clear that I was really gone because Logan starts smirking.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks. I don't say anything, and try to blink away my thoughts. He starts pointing to me. "You were thinking about someone weren't you?" he exclaims.

"W-what? M-me no! w-what would mak-ke you think th-that?" I stutter. I need to leave before he puts two and two together. I look at my imaginary wrist watch on my arm. I widen my eyes. "WOW! Look at the time! This late already? Wow time flies. I better get going. You know with that, that thing coming up…yeah bye!" I yell. I grab my backpack and run out the door and down two houses. The sun had set and the street lamps are on.

"You left your coat!" Logan yells from his porch. I keep walking.

"I'll get it tomorrow!" I yell back. I run the last few houses in-between my house and Logan's. I get to my house and run through the door.

"Hey Lexis…" my mom says when I run past her.

"Yeah. Wassup mommy." I say. I go to my room, shut the door, and drop my backpack on the ground. It's been 2 days since I got my hand hurt, and the nurse said I could take it off by now. I start unwrapping it and then throw it in the trash. I flex my hand and rub it. It'll feel better tomorrow.

The hockey game is in a few days. I wonder if everyone will still go. I need to change into my pajamas. Do I need to take a bath? I lift up my arms and sniff my arm pits.

"I could last another day." I say to myself. I pull on some sweats and one of my dad's old t-shirts. I tie up my hair and climb into bed…

**January 7, 2011**

***Alexis POV***

**-4:00pm-**

My mom picks me up from school so she can take me to get my hair done. It's just one of those days where she feels like treating me to a random hair styling. She brings me to a Dominican hair salon. Truthfully I have never seen the actual name for it. I've been going to the place for about 2 months now. The thing is though, I never wear it down. I always try to keep my hair up. I hate having my hair down and in my face.

She drops me off at the salon and drives off. I sit in a waiting chair and pull out my phone. It's my only company. Yes there are people there I can talk to, but I'm not really that fluent in Spanish. That is all that the people there speak. I mean I tried making conversation but even when my stylist speaks English, her accent is so thick I can hardly understand her.

After about two hours she finally finishes. I hear her talking to someone next to me in Spanish again. this time though I understand a few of the words. She's talking about how pretty and long my hair is. Why thank you Miss. I smile a little. She curls my hair after she talks and then pats my shoulder. That's the signal meaning I'm done. I stand up and look into the mirror.

"Oh my gosh…it's so pretty! Thank you so much!" I say. I jump up and give her a hug. this is the first time I've gotten it curled. Usually just straightened. My mom then walks in through the door. She pays for my hair and then guides me out of the salon. I wave goodbye to all of the people.

My mom stops me outside and puts both her hands on my cheeks.

"Oh my little baby. You're so beautiful." She says teary eyed.

"Uh, thanks?" I say. It sounds more like a question though.

"You're growing up so fast. Next thing I know you'll be going to high school, then college, then getting married and making me little grandchil-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second mom. Calm down. How did we go from my hair to grandchildren?" I ask. She's moving a little too fast for my taste. She shrugs and then hugs me. Okay then…

**-Later that day-**

"The game is tomorrow!" Ke'ilah exclaims while we are at Target. After getting my hair done my mom drops me off at Ke'ilahs house. Ke'ilah convinced her mom to bring us to Target so that we can buy some outfits for tomorrow.

"Yeah really?" I ask sarcastically. "I completely forgot about that…oh wait. Yeah, I'm the one who told you about the game in the first place!" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"You're just mad everyone is bringing a date except for you." She taunts. I scowl.

"Mean!" I declare. I grab a rubber band off my wrist, and pull my hair into a ponytail. Melkam snatches it off my hair.

"Ouch!" I say. She took my last rubber band.

"Wear your hair down. It's prettier like that, and you smell it." she says.

"Yeah well it annoys me when it's in my face." I rebut. "What do you mean I can smell it?" I ask confused.

"It smells like butterflies and rainbows…main thing is it smells really good." Melkam says. Ke'ilah nods. I cock an eyebrow. "Well it's not our fault you have white peoples hair." She says.

"Wow that is racist. I don't have 'white peoples hair' anyway." I say with air quotes.

"Yeah you do. That's why you're not tekur. You don't act tekur either." She tells me. Tekur means black in Ethiopian. She always tells me this.

"Geez! I am black."

"Say it loud." Ke'ilah adds in.

"I'm black and I'm proud." I say.

"Say it loud!" she demands.

"I'm black and I'm proud!...okay you're making me mad with this shit now." I say with a pout.

"No you're just mad because 'steal your fella' Ella is going with Logan." Ke'ilah says. I pout.

"That's exactly what's going on in your little head. What happened to only liking him as a friend?" Melkam asks self-satisfied.

"I do _only_ like him as a friend and vice versa. That is not going to change on my watch." I say.

"Really? Okay then explain the blushing lately, the awkward touching moments, and the morning problem?" Ke'ilah asks. I start blushing from the awkward touching moment from yesterday, then I remember what she said last which makes me blush more.

Melkam puts her arm over my shoulder. "We all know the truth Lexis." She says. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Well maybe I do like him just a tiny bit more than a friend. But, it doesn't matter. We're only friends. Besides he's bringing Ella. I'm going by myself."

"It's okay sweetie." She coos. "Look on the bright side…James isn't bringing anyone either!" she says.

"Yeah, that's only because he didn't want me to feel left out. He's kind of my date." I explain.

"Oh yeah! Gabriella was going to be his date." Ke'ilah says. Her or any other girl in the whole god damn school. Ke'ilah pulls out a purple dress and black leggings for me. "Put this on." She commands.

"Ooh that's smexy." Melkam says. I roll my eyes and walk into the changing room. I pull on the outfit and slip my Ed Hardy shoes on. I walk out and then spin around.

"Sooky, sooky now." Melkam says.

"Nice choice." Ke'ilah comments. I give them a small smile. "Let's go to the checkout counter. My mom is outside waiting to take you guys home."

Melkam and I nod to acknowledge her. We pay for our stuff and walk outside. Melkam and Ke'ilah talk about their boyfriends and about how excited they are. I'm glad they're going to have fun tomorrow. I wonder if I can fake a broken spleen…

**A/N here is another chappy by me. and I'm glad you guys waited as long as you did. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! the next chapter will be coming soon. *whisper* review. *louder* review. *SCREAMS* REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	4. Jealous Much?

**A/N Okay fixin something right now. I realize I may have fucked up some of you with where she lives at. The thing is she lives a few houses down the street from Logan. She was late to school that day not because traffic sucked and she lives far away, but because her mom ran some errands before she dropped Alex off. There did that help? Here is mah hockey game chapter. Who's ready for the chapter? I know I am! Well my flash drive kind of janked itself up at first so I had to rewrite it. Hopefully it'll be as good as the original version. I'll let you read now. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR I'd let you know. For now I only own Alexis, Ke'ilah, Melkam, and a few other things.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Jealous Much?)**

**January 8, 2011**

***Alexis POV***

**-7:26pm-**

Today is the big day. The day of the hockey game. Oh and I found out I can't fake a broken spleen. I tried…I didn't wear the outfit I bought at the mall. I figure wearing a dress to a hockey game is a stupid idea. Ice and dresses…eh, not my thing. I wore a pair of baggy faded blue jeans and a large t-shirt with my name spray painted on the back. I wore electric green and yellow Nike's and I listened to my friends and wear my hair down.

"Lets go Alexis. We have to go pick up Logan and his date." My mom says. Bleh. I grab a black coat and walk out the door behind my mom. The cold winter air bites at my face. It literally stings when the wind blows. We both climb in the car.

"Who is Logan's date anyway?" my mom asks me as she starts the car.

"Ella Richards." I say. My mom crinkles up her nose.

"The one who can't take a joke?" she asks.

"That's the one." I say with a smirk. My mom drives down the street to Logan's crib. Mrs. Joanna was outside waving at us. My mom reaches over and waves out of my window.

"Hey Joanna!" she yells. Thanks mom for announcing to the whole neighborhood our arrival.

"Hi Megan! I'll get the kids!" she yells back. My mom climbs back to her seat. I look out the window and see Ella and Logan walking to the car. I snort and my mom hits my shoulder.

"Be nice Alexis." She whispers. I raise my eyebrows. Nice? Nice! Oh I'll be nice alright. Logan opens the door for Ella and she slides in. I notice her outfit. Let me say this, it took _all_ of my will power not to laugh and/or barf.

She's wearing a low cut pink and white striped shirt which just seemed to show a lot of her boobage. Ella's a size D cup. 'An 8th grader with D cup tits?' You may be asking. Yes. A 'D'. And she flaunts the hell out of it. She has on a rhinestoned blue jean miniskirt and pink furry boots. Her blond hair is down in curls and she had on black eyeliner. As much as I want to say 'She has so much make-up she looks like a raccoon', but no, she doesn't. All she has on is the eyeliner and some pink lip gloss. Oh did I tell you that she is on the high school cheer leading team? Well she is. Assistant captain of the team. Youngest person on the fucking team. Maybe now you understand why I cut her hair when I did.

"Hey Alexis and Ms. Mitchell." Logan says. Alexis? When the fuck did he start calling me by my real name.

"Hi there Ms. Mitchell…Alexis." Ella says with a smile.

"Hello Ella." My mom says. I stay silent and say nothing to the bitch and the traitor. My mom glares at me. I sigh.

"Yeah hi. Whatever." I say quickly. Mom rolls her eyes and drives to the hockey rink.

"Your hair is pretty Alexis." Logan says.

"Yeah thanks. Whatever." I grumble. I stare out the window as my mom drives. Ella and Logan start chatting in the back seat. Their conversations are sickening.

"Your skirt is nice Ella." Logan would say.

"Thanks Logie." She would reply.

"I don't know much about hockey." She would say. He puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You can sit next to me and I'll tell you all about It." he would reply. Finally after a good half an hour we arrived at the rink. I practically jumped out of the car. We got out of the car and my mom stayed in. Logan and Ella walked in ahead of me and then my mom calls me.

"ALEXIS!" she yells. I turn around. She smirks at me before continuing.

"You and Logan would make a way cuter couple." She says. My mouth drops open and my cheeks start burning. It's an awkward feel compared to the cold air.

"Mooooommmmmmmm." I whine. She laughs and then drives away. Oh my gosh. I look around and see that no one saw that…scene. I walk into the building and find all of my friends waiting. The girls and guys had managed to split up into two groups. I walk over to where the girls are. I notice that Gabriella is here. So James is leaving me to go stag? Real nice.

"Hey girls." I say. They all say hi in their own different ways.

"How's it going Gabby?" I ask her.

"Fine. Nice shoes." She says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Damn man. Why didn't you wear the dress?" Ke'ilah asks.

"Hi to you too." I say sarcastically. She smiles. "Its too cold for dresses. I mean that's stupid wearing a dress to an ice rink." I say. My friends start laughing. Ella saunters over to us.

"Hey there girls." She says with a sharks grin. Melkam, Ke'ilah and I mumble hi. Yes they hate her too. Gabriella is the only one who doesn't hate her that much. She has enough sense to be polite.

"Hi. I like your skirt Ella." Gabriella says. Ella twirls around in a circle.

"It is a nice skirt isn't it? Logan said he likes it too." Ella says. She directs a smirk in my direction. I look away and cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't you think it's a _tad _bit short?" Melkam asks.

"That's the point. It's a nice skirt for sluts." Ke'ilah mumbles. Everybody snickers. Everyone except Ella. She glares at Ke'ilah.

"Where'd you get those earrings? The Dumpster?" Ella asks. She's talking about Keilah's hoop earrings with a key attached to only one of them. Ke'ilah puts her hands on her hips.

"No, but where'd you get that shirt? From your little sister?" she asks.

"You know, _Koala_, I think you're jealous of my clothes. And after I'm done with it, do you want these left over's too?" she asks. Ke'ilah's mouth drops open and her eyes get a bit glassy. Oh shit. There is some ish about to go down up in here. Since you don't know, I'll explain what's so bad about her statement. Carlos use to have a huge crush on Ella (pretty much all the guys do/did). Well she kind of used our little Carlos as a puppy. She had him wrapped around her pinky finger. He'd do anything for her. After a while she just like treated him like shit, but of course he didn't care. So she's insinuating that Ke'ilah has her sloppy seconds. Mean right?

"I'm going to go powder my nose." She says. Ella winks at us and then walks away. We are all left there speechless.

"That bitch…" Gabby finally says to end the silence. All of the girls start talking with fury. I tune out and try listening in to the guys' conversation. I hear a bit of it.

"Soo Alexis? Guess you should have hit that when you had the chance huh buddy?" I hear Kendall say.

"What? You're the one who told him to take it slow." Carlos says.

"Oh you're crazy bitch, I didn't say that bitch." Kendall says. He would be the one to use Family Guy analogy. Those guys are fun people. I tune back in with the girls…partially.

"Let's go in. The game is about to start." Melkam says. They all travel to their respective guys. We all walk in and I stay in the back. Logan falls behind and walks next to me.

"What's with the bad mood Alexis?" He asks me. I turn my head to look at him.

"Why are you calling me by my first name all of a sudden?" I ask.

"Ella said girls like it when you call them by their real name." he explains.

"Since when did you start listening to Ella?" I ask irate. I don't know why my mood had gone downhill so fast. Logan seems to think about his answer for a while. He stops me in the middle of the walk way.

"Ella, is just helping me out. You know helping me relieve some tension." He starts. "Yeah anyway she is just being a good friend. And helping me with a favor." He says. Favor huh? I roll my eyes.

"Hey! Hurry up!" James yells at us. We had gotten pretty far behind everyone. We both share a quick glance and then run to catch up. All of us find our seats and sit. Ella had caught up to us by the time we found our seats. I sit smushed between James and Logan. Ella sat on the far end next to Logan. Gabriella sat next James. Then Ke'ilah, then Carlos, then Kendall and Melkam on the end. The game horn sounds and the game begins. This is going to be a long night.

***Gabriella's POV***

**-9:56pm-**

The game is going great. The guys are like loving it. Every now and then I'd check on Alex. She seems a little in edge tonight and with Ella here she could go off. She got stuck in between James and I and Ella and Logan. Truthfully I'm shocked she kept so quiet through this first half of the game. Ella hasn't done anything too mean of vulgar tonight, and for that I'm glad. What she _was_ doing though was milking being with Logan. She was getting in Alex's head, and I could tell she was loving every minute of it. Right now the game is tied and the opposing team has the puck. The suspense is rising and people are getting restless.

About halfway through the second half of the game though I saw Ella give Alex a sadistic smile. I didn't see what was coming but I'm pretty sure Alex did. As soon as Ella and Alex shared that look Ella turned to Logan.

"Hey Logie. I was wondering…if you wanted to be my boyfriend." She says. All 9 of us went silent dead silent. I saw something in Alex break. Her eyes got glassy and her lip quivered slightly. She shot up out of her seat and stormed out of the stadium. Ella just kept on her smile and watched her leave. Logan jumps out of his seat.

"Dude! What the hell! What was that about? This was not a part of the plan." he yells at Ella. She calmly gets out of her seat.

"Logan babe. What do you mean? This was the plan after all." She says.

"No it wasn't! You were supposed to help me get Alexis to _like_ me! All you've fucking done is push her away from me more!" he yells.

"She's not good enough for you Logan. I mean look at her! She's not woman enough for you Logie bear." She says snaking her arms around his neck. He pushes her off and away from him.

"She is more woman than you will _ever _be." He says venomously. Damn. I've never heard him talk like this before. He gives her one last glare and runs off to find his girl. You go boy! I turn to James.

"How long do you think it will take before they finally kiss?" I ask.

"A week." He replies.

"I say today."

"You wanna bet?"

"20 bucks on it." I say. I put out my hand. He takes it and shakes it.

"You are so going down." he says.

"We'll see about that." I say.

***Alexis POV***

**-10:01pm-**

As soon as she looked at me I knew what she was planning. Her eyes said it all. 'I win.' You know…when you go to school with people like her you learn that when they go after someone or something you want, its automatic game over. Time to throw in the towels. Who would say no to a fucking cheerleader? At first I figured she's bluffing. Just trying to get into my head you know. Once she said it aloud though, I cracked. I couldn't be there when he answered. I couldn't watch them be together any longer. So I ran.

Yes, I know running doesn't solve any problems, but it sure as hell gave me some time to think and cry. I ran to the girls' bathroom and slid down against the wall onto the floor. It's disgusting in here and I don't care. With like 30 minutes left of the game the whole bathroom is completely empty. Perfect place to be alone. I sat there and I cried with my face in my hands. I don't know why I was crying. It doesn't even make sense to me either. I hear yelling outside of the bathroom, and I try to silence my crying.

"Alexis? Alexis! Where are you?" I hear. I recognize the voice as Logan's. The yelling gets closer. A sob escapes my mouth and the yelling stops. "Alexis? Are you in there?" he asks.

"No." I squeak out. "Go away Logan." I say. I sniffle and wipe my nose on the back of my jacket sleeve. "Go back to your g-girlfriend!" I yell. I suddenly have a strong hate for that word.

"…" silence for a few seconds. "Zandy, I'm coming in." he says finally. The door to the bathroom opens and Logan walks in. He stops at the door and just looks at me for a little while. I sniffle and turn my head away. He finally comes over and sits next to me. We stay there awkwardly for a while until he wraps his arm around me comfortingly. I tense up. He drops his arms back to his sides.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you go back with…_her_?" I say with a sniffle. He laughs a short laugh.

"I don't like her." He says simply. I turn my head to face him.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said I don't like her. I never liked her."

"…Why'd you bring her then?"

"I told you. She was _supposed_ to be helping me. I asked for her help to get some girl to like me. She kind of screwed that up though. She told me that if we make her jealous she'd come running to me. She told me to do a lot of stuff to get her to like me, but I think the girl hates me now." he says.

"No one can hate you Logan. You're way to sweet." I say. He smiles slightly. "So. You were having Ella help you get a girl?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He says with a smile. So it's not Ella that he likes but some other girl.

"Oh…who is she?" I ask childishly. I pout along with it. He wraps his arms back around me, and I relax.

"You'll know soon enough. I'm going to kiss her, but she doesn't know yet." he says.

"Oh." I say. I sit there for a few seconds then I sigh. "Um. We better get back in there before the game ends." I say.

"Yeah. Let's go back." He agrees. He stands up and holds out his hand. I take it and he helps me up. I wipe my face on the other sleeve of my jacket. The one without the snot over it. Ew. That's gross. We walk back to our seats and Ella is still there.

"**AND MINNESOTA WILD HAS THE PUCK. NUMBER 34 IS RUSHING THE NET...AND…SCORE! THE MINNESOTA WILD TAKES HOME THE GAME!" **The announcer yells.

Everyone jumps out of their seats and yells. Kendall, hockey freak that he is, was doing the most shouting. I turn to face Logan.

"We won!" I shout. I turn to face the ice again and throw my arms in the air. Yeah yeah! I feel a peck on my cheek. I stop shouting and face Logan. He's wincing.

"Don't hit me too hard." He says. I tilt my head to the side.

"You missed." I say. He stands straight again.

"I missed…what do you mean I-" I cut him off and put my index finger against his lips.

"Shh. You talk too much. Let me show you." I whisper with a smile like plastered on my face. I grab the front of his shirt and crush our lips together. Can I say that this may be the best first kiss in the history of first kisses? I put my arms around his neck, and his end up around my waist. I hear cheering in one ear and screaming in the other. I know its Ella screaming and I smirk about that fact. I flick her off with my arms still around Logan's neck. She storms off and I mentally do a dance. Logan and I break apart.

"Oh yeah bitch! Give me my money." I hear. I turn around to see James handing Gabriella a 20 dollar bill.

"Ugh! You guys couldn't have waited till next week to make out." He complains.

"Shut up and give me the money Jamie." Gabby says. I laugh. Ke'ilah practically tackles me. She squeezes me in a hug.

"I knew it! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she yells. I wriggle my way out as she starts shouting about her being right. We all walk out of the stadium to the front where our parents should be waiting. I link Logan's fingers in mine. He squeezes my hand lightly and a smile creeps on my face. I wonder how Ella got home. Is it mean that I don't give a rat's ass? She is going to be so pissed when I go back to school.

Right now though, Ella can't ruin this. I won this round and I'm going to milk it as long as possible. Logan leans down and kisses my cheek again. A blush splays across my cheeks and a few of my friends wolf whistle. Today has been a pretty good day…

**A/N How'd you like it? I don't know anything about hockey so don't flame me about that. I'm not really a hockey nut. I've watched 5 minutes of a game on T.V. oh and I think this is the last chapter of this story. Since I'm not in eighth grade anymore I can really remember what happened over the year. I know it sucks but I ended it on a good note right! And I want to start writing my other stories. So I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. Remember to review. REVIEW! OH If I can think of anything I might put up another few chapters. Just maybe but as of now it over. Give me some epic ideas and I'll add some more. Ideas anyone?**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	5. Perverted Racism

**Okay how's your life? I've decided I'm going to do a series of one shots and stuff as the next chapters of this. Based off things I find on twitter that I think are funny. So yeah, here's another chapter like thingy for ya. **

**Disclaimer: only my OCs…**

**Chapter 5**

**(Perverted Racism)**

**January 10, 2011**

***Alexis's POV***

**-8:47am-**

The weekend's over and I am officially back into this hell hole people call a school. I get the point of it, but I mean is all the homework necessary. Half the time it never even gets checked. I sit in my chair staring at the choir teacher Mrs. Nelson as she talks about pianissimo, fortissimo, and forte. I've been in chorus 3 years now…doesn't she think we understand this simple stuff yet. But hey! I'm not complaining. I sit back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest pushing the front two legs off the ground. While I'm there in the air felling like a badass because I have some sense of balance Melkam taps my shoulder.

A small yelp escapes my lips and my eyes widen as I almost fall back. That mini heart attack you get when you think you are about die after leaning back in your chair. A bunch of the girls in the Soprano section with me look at me with raised eyebrows as I'm hyperventilating in my seat. I snap my head to Melkam direction. She smiles.

"What's the answer to number 5?" she asks. I glare at her.

"Piano. The answer is a piano." I state. She looks at the board and then back to me.

"Oh…I knew that."

"Sure you did buddy." I say. She shrugs and goes to write in her notebook. I go into a blank state in which I sit there staring blankly at the board. This is going to be a long day.

:

:

:

In my 3rd period class we are studied the history of Minnesota and about the history of the U.S. As some point I could have sworn she mentioned something about homework but think it was just reading. By the time lunch came around I felt mentally drained I don't even know why. I was zoned out almost all day. I bring my tray of only God knows what to the table where m posy is sitting. I squeeze in between Carlos and Logan.

"How's it going you guys?" I ask. Everyone gives me their own form of hi. Carlos nudged my shoulder. James does a cool guy nod, Kendall waves and smiles, Melkam and Ke'ilah say it verbally. Logan says hi and kisses me on the cheek. "James, do you still have my headphones?" I ask him. He nods and reaches into his pocket pulling out my two tangled headphones. I reach across the table to grab them.

"Sorry about them getting tangled up. I untangled them earlier." He says.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so tired of them doing this. It's like they are having sex in people's pocket. I mean I get they're fond of each other but I'm so sick of untangling them every time they decide to do the deed."

"Having sex in your pocket?" Kendall asks from across the table. "Don't you think there is a better reason for them being tangled Alex?" I shrug.

"I like this reason better. Besides after hanging around James for this long has given me sex brain. Everything seems more sexual than necessary." I say pointing my Spork at James. He just smirks.

"Damn right." Is his response.

"And now I can't even eat a banana in public without feeling awkward. It's even worse when someone is looking at me." I admit.

"I remember when eating a Popsicle wasn't perverted." Ke'ilah adds.

"See! My mind isn't the only one corrupted by you." I say.

"I remember one time in 3rd grade when you taught me that gummy bear song." Carlos says. James laughs.

"I know which one you're talking about. A B C D E F G gummy bears are chasing me. One is red, one is blue, one is peeing on my shoe. Now I'm running for my life because the red one has a knife." Logan says. "Do you remember that Mickey mouse one?"

"Which one?" James asks.

"There's more than one?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, there's like three." Kendall says.

"Mickey mouse made a house. Made it out of glass, Donald duck fucked it up, Mickey kicked his ass." Logan says.

"Minnie Mouse told Mickey she wants a divorce. Mickey said 'bitch, are you fucking crazy?' She said no 'I'm fucking Goofy.'" Carlos says.

"What's the third one?" Melkam asks.

"I can't remember." James says.

"Hey, have you guys heard the Jack and Jill rhyme?" Melkam asks. We all shake our heads no. "Really? Wow. It goes like Jack and Jill went up the hill to find some Marijuana, Jack got high and dropped his fly and asked Jill if she wants some. Jill said yes and dropped her dress, and then they had some fun. Silly Jill forgot her pill now they have a son!" she finishes happily.

"That wasn't very pleasant." Logan dead pans.

"I agree." I add in.

"Of course you would agree with Logan." Melkam mumbles.

"You know what African-" I start.

"What? Oh no you didn't, your just as tekur as any of us besides the white guys…and Carlos." She says.

"Hey! Don't start pulling out race here." Kendall interjects.

"Yeah, don't be racist. Be like Mario. He's an Italian plumber, created by Japanese people, who speaks English and looks like a Mexican." Ke'ilah says. "No offense Carlos."

"I'm not Mexican! I'm American just like you guys." Carlos insists.

"Dude! I swear Mario is a hobo! He wakes up wearing the same clothes, runs in sewers, and steals coins. To buy what? MUSHROOMS!" I say.

"That is true." James says. One of our female classmate's passes by our table and winks at James. He waves and gives her a charming smile. "Barely boobs." He states. All of us fellow girls look at him confused.

"Uhm. We're still here." Melkam says.

"Yeah. We aren't exactly comfortable with you staring at the chick's breasts around us." Ke'ilah adds. I lean on my elbows.

"What does that mean?" I ask curiously. Hey, you can't blame me. I'm interested.

"What does what mean?" he asks.

"Barely boobs."

"I don't think you want to know…" Logan starts.

"No I really want to know. I'm genuinely interested." I say.

"Well, they are bra sizes…" James starts off. "A is almost boobs. B is barely boobs, which is what I'm guessing she had. C is eh can't complain. D is Dang! DD is double dang. E is enormous, F fake, G is get a reduction and H is help me I've fallen and can't get up!" he says. I snicker.

"Is this really what guys do in their spare time?" I ask.

"Yup." They all reply at the same time.

"That's nice…" Ke'ilah says sarcastically. All of them laugh together. Huh. So I'm a can't complain. That's assuring. I take a sip out of my 2% real chocolate milk with 98% artificial flavor and I sit back watching my friends with the weirdest senses of humor. I love these guys.

**A/N and there. Like all of that is stuff I've favorited on twitter. Oh and I am now obsessed with the band Blood on the Dance Floor. Epicness. HOTTIE WITH THE TOMB RAIDER BODY, COME HERE AND SIP UP THIS SHOTTY, GET NAKED; KICK UP THIS PARTY, DON'T BE AFRAID TO GET NAUGHTY. Yes this is my obsession LOL.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	6. I Dare You

**A/N really I just saw this on a lunchables commercial and I couldn't help not dead people, just on block for a while. This one is really short, but…whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**(I Dare You)**

**January 11, 2011**

***Alexis's POV***

**-12:12am-**

"I bet you won't"

"How much do you want to bet?"

"2 dollars."

"2 dollars? That's not even enough for lunch."

"…well I don't have any more money."

"Then I'm not doing it." I say crossing my arms over my chest. James and I are standing in the corridor in front of the principal's office. "I can get suspended for this, and all you have to offer is 2 dollars? James isn't your mom like rich?"

"Yeah, but she grounded me after I spent all last week's allowance on Cuda stuff." He says. I face palm. "And if Logan asked you to do it, you'd go it for nothing."

"Would not."

"Yeah you would…"

"No I wouldn't." I say with a glare.

"I dare you." He says with a smirk. I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest.

"Dare me?"I ask.

"You heard me."

"I'm not a 4 year old. Dares don't scare me James." I say.

"I _**triple dog dare**_ you…"he says. I gasp.

"No you didn't just go there…"

"Oh I did. So you going to do it?" he asks. I look to the principal's door and the hold out my hand.

"Fine. Give me the phone." I say. He fist pumps and hands me his cell.

"Good luck Alex." He says. I roll my eyes and push him away.

"Hurry up and go back to the lunch room before you get caught out here." I tell him. He gives me a thumbs up before he runs down the hallway. I shake my head and I look around the hallway. I take a deep breath and open the door and stealthily sneak in. I get on my hands and knees and crawl past the receptionist and to his private room with the intercom. I go through the songs on James's phone before I find the right one.

I press the on button of the intercom and the speaker crackles to life. I hear the shouts from the cafeteria through the device. I press play on the phone and music fills the room.

_IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME_

_DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT_

_DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT_

_NOW WHERE HE AT_

_WHERE HE AT _

_WHERE HE AT_

_WHERE HE AT _

_NOW THERE HE GO _

_THERE HE GO _

_THERE HE GO_

_THERE HE GO _

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!_

I hear the cheers from the cafeteria and I smile and start dancing a little to myself. Ha. Mission accomplished.

The door bursts open and I see our principal holding James and Carlos by the collar.

"You three…DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!" he shouts.

It was totally worth it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN meh. Random I know right. I just kinda wanted something stupid to do to unclog my writers block. I need Buddha Bob's plungie for this ish…but yeah. Dur dur dur. That's about it.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


End file.
